


Lessons in Love - Outtakes

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Johnny and Cia still have a lot to learn about relationships. Relationships in general and their physical part, with emphasis on the physical part. (This story shows the parts of the development in Johnny and Cia's relationship that I can't write about in "Lessons in Love" because of the rating.)





	1. Cia

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, guys, the long-awaited Outtakes-story! I hope you are going to enjoy it. ^^ 
> 
> This chapter shows the parts of chapter 14 of "Lessons in Love" I couldn't write about there. Have fun! ;)

They sit down on Johnny's bed, and suddenly, Johnny looks so very nervous, lowering his eyes to the floor. He lets go of her hand so he can fumble around with his fingers.

"What now?" he asks. "D-do we kiss or do we undress first or …"

This time, it's Cia's turn to not let him finish.

She gently pushes him back on the mattress.

Yes, she knows it's a risky move, but she couldn't help herself.

Johnny looks at her with wide eyes, and she looks down on him with a smile.

"Stop thinking so much!" she says. "Relax!"

She looks deeply into his eyes.

"Here, let me help," she adds as she lowers her mouth to his.

Her kiss is gentle and careful, she's just testing the waters.

It takes Johnny a while to return the kiss and when he does it's just as gentle.

Cia pulls away, looking into his eyes.

She expects him to still look nervous, and yes, she can still find a hint of it in his eyes, but there's more in them, something she can't quite place, but it makes her heart skip a beat.

Johnny raises a hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He smiles before he pulls her into another kiss.

It starts out as gentle as the kiss before and Cia leaves it to Johnny to deepen it.

And when he does, it takes her breath away, even more when he wraps his free arm around her to press her body to his.

It's the moment Cia realizes that tonight, Johnny isn't going to tell her to stop.

When they come up for air, Cia smiles at Johnny before she sits up.

Johnny lifts his head a bit to look at her.

She takes her shoes off, and Johnny quickly sits up, too. From the corner of her eye she can see he's taking his shoes off as well. It's taking him a bit longer, so Cia slips out of her socks, too, and then she watches him. When he's done, she pulls him into another kiss. It takes Johnny a moment to react, but when he does the kiss quickly turns into a heated on.

Johnny's hands come to rest on her hips, and Cia carefully guides them to the hem of her shirt.

Johnny gets it and they break their kiss. For a moment, Johnny looks into her eyes which makes her skin prickle before he slowly pulls her shirt up. Cia raises her arms to help get it off.

The moment it lands on the floor, the prickle on her skin increases as she can feel Johnny's eyes on her bare chest.

Only imaging him touching her chest, especially the skin around her nipples where her fur is softer and her skin more sensitive, makes her hold her breath.

She's so longing for his touch.

She doesn't want to push him, yet she doesn't know how long she can bear him just looking at her chest, so she moves her hands to his hips and grabs the hem of his shirt.

For a moment, Cia regrets that he isn't wearing his jacket, because, let's be honest, she loves his jacket and she would love to help him get out of it.

 _Another time,_ she tells herself, as Johnny lifts his arms, helping her to get rid of the shirt.

Once it is off, Cia hopes Johnny would touch her chest, but he doesn't. Instead he just looks at her bare chest again.

Just when Cia thinks that maybe he needs a little guidance, he slowly moves his hand to her chest.

When his fingers touch her soft fur, brushing against her left nipple in the process, Cia draws in a sharp breath.

His touch is careful, testing, but she loves it. When his thumb circles around her already hard nipple, it sends heat down her body right between her legs.

As much as she tries to tell herself that she can be patient, his touch only makes her long for more. But she wants to give him time. She closes her eyes, giving in to his touch.

When he moves his other hand to her chest as well, carefully stroking the left nipple, a moan leaves her lips.

"That okay?" he asks, his voice somehow hoarse.

"Yes!" she replies.

She allows herself to give in to the touch of his hands, her moans getting louder as his actions become bolder.

She reaches the point where she can't be satisfied with him only touching her chest any longer.

She opens her eyes, and the way he looks at her, caring, loving, yet the passion clearly shown in his eyes, sends a wave of heat through her body.

She pulls him into a hungry kiss. It takes him a few seconds to respond to her tongue roaming his mouth, but when he does, he kisses her back just as hungrily.

She breaks the kiss, taking a few deep breaths before they kiss again.

Slowly she lets herself fall back on the mattress, pulling Johnny with her.

When they break the kiss, Cia searches for any sign of doubt in his eyes, but she can't find any. Only the loving, caring, passionate look he has given her before.

She places a quick kiss on his mouth before she takes his hand and guides it down her body. She leaves it at the waistband of her jeans.

She doesn't want to push him, although all her body is _screaming_ for him.

There's a moment of hesitation, she can feel it, but then he unbuttons her jeans. Cia can't tell if it is because he's nervous or excited or both, but he seems to have problems, so she decides to help him and unbuttons her jeans for him. She leaves it to him take them off, though.

Johnny looks at her, a little confused.

She smiles. "Just go on," she says.

Johnny nods and slowly pulls on her jeans.

She helps by raising her hips, glad that he uses both hands to get her out of her jeans. It would have taken him too much time otherwise Well, for her taste, at least.

He moves his hand to the waistband of her panties. There's only a little moment of hesitation before he pulls them down, too.

And then she's lying there, needing more, _wanting_ more, and the way he looks down at her is _not_ helping.

Not sure what else to do she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, carefully pulling him closer.

She presses her lips to his, carefully, slowly, reminding herself that she needs to give him his time.

So she just presses her lips on his gently, carefully nibbling on his lower lip when he doesn't pull away.

As soon she feels his tongue against her lips, she smiles before she allows him to roam her mouth with his tongue.

Again, she lowers her back to the mattress, even slowlier than before. Johnny follows her movement.

Their kiss is still sweet and gentle, but becomes bolder and more passionate with every second.

When they break the kiss to take in a few breaths of air, Johnny lets his hand glide down her body, but then he stops again.

Cia sees the insecurity in his eyes.

"I …" He clears his throat. "I …"

Cia just smiles, giving him a quick kiss before she grabs his hand and guides it all the way down between her legs.

"Here," she says as she places one of his fingers on her clit, biting back the moan that wants to leave her mouth.

"Okay." His voice is barely more than a whisper, but it sends a pleasant shiver down her spine nonetheless.

When he starts caressing her there, although careful and a little hesitant, she lets out a moan.

She has to remind herself to keep her claws in or she'd rip the sheets into pieces.

She's responding to his gentle touch that sends wave after wave of lust through her body.

By the time he becomes a little bolder adding more pressure to his touch, her breath is already coming in pants.

And then he does something she wouldn't have him expected to try just yet. Suddenly she can feel one finger at her entrance. She looks up at him, and he has this questioning look in his eyes.

She just nods - and then she cries out in pleasure as he carefully lets a finger slide inside her.

She loves how carefully he touches the hot, wet skin inside her while still caressing her clit.

She feels the heat rise between her legs. She could just enjoy the feeling now, letting him stroke her to orgasm, but she decides against it.

"Johnny, please stop," she says gently.

"Am I doing something wrong!?" he asks almost immediately, his voice a little shocked, as his hands leave her body way too quickly for her taste.

"Oh no, not at all!" she says as she sits up. "Really, no!" She smiles. "I was so close already to, you know, come, and believe me, it wasn't easy to tell you to stop."

He frowns at her. "Then why did you stop me?"

"Because," she says as she gently pushes him back and leans over him, "the first time I come for you, I want you to be inside me."

There's a flicker of something like nervousness or fear in his eyes, but it is gone almost immediately.

And then she lowers her mouth to his while she lets her hands roam over his body, taking her sweet time to explore his chest, letting her fingers glide through his fur, gently stroking the skin underneath, until she allows her hands to wander deeper.

When she reaches his stomach, she isn't that surprised to find a perfect sixpack, and her fingertips trace the muscles gently. She likes how it makes him draw in a sharp breath, and she absolutely loves the little moan that leaves his mouth once they break the kiss.

This makes her act a little bolder and she lets her hand slide farther south. He's still wearing his jeans, but Cia likes the warmth she can feel through the fabric. Not to mention that she's somehow pleased with the bulge she finds there.

Johnny moans a little when she lets her hand rest between his legs for a moment before she sits up to unbutton his jeans. She can feel him tense up, but he helps her getting off the jeans by lifting his hips. In the process Cia quickly gets rid of his socks, too, because, really, she can't think of a sexy way to get these off.

She even thinks of just getting rid of his boxers, too, but there's something in the way he has his eyes squeezed shut that tells her that it might be too fast.

So she leans forward again, gently pressing her mouth to his. He reacts immediately, relaxing a bit, and she lets her hand slide under the fabric of his boxers. When her fingers brush against his member, he jumps a little, drawing in a sharp breath. It makes her smile against his mouth, and she breaks the kiss because she really can't wait to hear him moan again.

Her fingers only brush gently against the sensitive skin, but he inhales sharply again, only making her add a little more pressure because, really, she's waiting for that moan!

She's pleased when he finally moans, this time louder than before.

She really wants to get rid of that last piece of fabric now, but she reminds herself to go slow, although it takes all the self-control she has left to not just rip his boxers apart with her claws.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself down and sits up again. Her hand leaves his member, and he reacts with a silent, somehow frustrated groan. It makes her smile.

She pulls his boxers down his legs and tosses them to the floor.

She takes a moment to take in the sight of his erect penis. She didn't expect him to be that big, but nothing she can't handle, she's sure about that.

When she turns her attention back to his face, she frowns when she sees he has one arm draped over his eyes.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" she asks.

"N-nothing!"

"Are you embarrassed?" she asks. "Because from what I can tell there's no need for that."

She wraps her hand around his penis, slowly stroking him from base to tip and back.

He cries out in pleasure, and she decides she likes this just as much as his moans.

She keeps her strokes gentle for a bit, but then she goes for a faster rhythm, only making him cry out again. His arm leaves his face as he's clutching the sheets with both hands.

It makes her only go faster.

After a little while his breath is coming in pants, and she herself knows she can't wait much longer.

She wants him inside her.

Cia takes her hand away from his member, loving the frustrated sound he makes.

For a moment they just look at each other, and Cia hopes that he can see in her eyes how much she wants him.

Johnny sits up, Cia leans forward and they meet halfway to kiss, their tongues soon entangled in a breathtaking dance.

She lets herself fall back again, spreading her legs, and Johnny positions himself between her legs.

He looks deeply into her eyes, and Cia catches the question before he can even form it into words.

"Yes," she breathes. "I am sure."

His eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but then he nods.

The moment he pushes inside her, Cia holds her breath.

Yes, she expected a little pain until she gets used to his size, but she did _not_ expect it to hurt that much.

Before she can stop it a whimper leaves her mouth.

Johnny freezes in the movement.

"S-sorry!" he says quickly.

And then she can feel him pull back.

She quickly wraps her legs around his hips to keep him in place.

"It's fine," she says. "It just hurts a bit is all."

"But I thought you already..." He breaks off.

"Yes, but it's different with a new partner." She takes a deep breath. "And until I get used to your size it's going to hurt a bit. It's okay."

He shakes his head. "No, it's not."

"Okay, forget for a moment that it's hurting me," she says as she cups his face with her hands. "Don't you want this?"

"I can't," he says.

"You can't what?" she asks, afraid that he might say he can't do this, because really, she wants him so, so much!

"I can't forget I'm hurting you!" he says, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid her eyes.

This reaction makes a wave of warmth go through her body. It must be hard for him to hold back because this is first time and yet he's more concerned that he's hurting her than anything else. If there were one little place in her heart left that didn't already belong to him, it would be his now. If she could love him any more than she already does, it would be now.

"Johnny, look at me," she says. When he does, she can see the insecurity in his eyes. She takes a deep breath.

"It's fine, really," she assures him. "Just give me a little time to adjust and it's going to be okay."

"But…"

She doesn't let him finish.

"Johnny, I want this. I want _you_ ," she says. "If this means a little pain on my side, that's a prize I am more than willing to pay."

She lifts her head to gently touch his lips with hers for a moment.

"Trust me," she says.

"Always," he whispers before he presses his mouth to hers. Cia wraps her arms around his neck. She untangles her legs from around his hips and spreads them a little wider. She nods at him and Johnny returns the gesture.

Then he pushes deeper inside her, and Cia inhales sharply, burying her face in his shoulder.

He stops, and for a moment she's afraid he might want to pull out again, but he just gives her a moment before he slowly pushes deeper. She hisses a bit at the pain, and again, he gives her a little moment. He goes on like this until he's buried inside her completely.

Yes, Cia has to admit, it still hurts, but it's this kind of pain she knows is going to fade quickly and turn into something amazing.

"Don't move for a bit, okay?" she says.

"Okay," he replies, and the way how pressed his voice sounds makes Cia remember how hard it actually must be for him. He probably just wants to thrust into her, yet he holds back.

Cia wants to kiss him for that, but she has something better in mind.

Slowly she shifts her hips so she can adjust to his size. Johnny inhales sharply at that and she realizes he's holding his breath.

She shifts her hips a bit more, rolling them, testing out how it feels.

"You can move now", she tells him when she thinks she can handle it now. "Just go slowly at first."

"Okay," he says again, his voice still pressed.

"And Johnny," she says.

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

Johnny looks at her for a moment, then takes in a deep breath.

Cia smiles, and then he starts moving, slowly withdrawing and pushing back in, and while it still hurts a little bit, it feels so amazing at the same time!

She wants to tell him how great it is, but all that leaves her mouth is moan after moan, getting even louder when the pain is gone completely and all that's left is this amazing feeling, this wave of heat he sends through her body with every thrust.

He's still going so very slow, it almost makes Cia lose her mind.

"C-can I go faster?" he asks.

"Yes please!" she almost screams.

He picks up speed and Cia cries out in pleasure.

Her heart is racing in her chest, her breath is coming in pants, the heat between her legs becomes almost too much to handle, and she just _loves_ the moans coming from Johnny.

She wraps her legs around his hips, thus allowing him to go deeper, and it only increase this incredible feeling.

She moves her hands to his back, burying her fingers in his fur, clinging to him, and just feeling how amazing this is - his thrusts, his moans, his smell, all of him.

His next thrust pushes her over the top and she comes with a scream.

He pushes into her even faster now, his moans telling her that he's close. She likes how he squeezes his eyes shut, how he presses his body even closer to hers. Suddenly, he inhales sharply and freezes in the movement. Something between a sigh and a moan leaves his mouth, and he comes deep inside her.

She sighs, relishing the feeling. Johnny lets his head sink to her chest, and with their bodies this close she can feel that his heart is pounding just as fast as hers.

She gives him a moment before she puts her hands to his face, lifting his head. Johnny looks at her with half-hooded eyes, obviously trying hard to focus his gaze.

Cia kisses him gently, before she presses their foreheads together, laughing a little happy laugh.

Johnny smiles at her. And when she lets go of his face, he sits up, slowly pulling out of her.

He lets himself fall on his back next to her, his hand searching for hers and she all too willingly lets him hold it.

They just stare at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath.

Slowly, Cia's heart rate reaches a normal level again.

"That was okay?" Johnny asks.

Cia smiles, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Better than okay," she says.

She feels Johnny move and turns her head to look at him. He's propped up on his elbow, looking down at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Can we do it again?" he asks with a big smile.

Cia's smile broadens, but instead of a reply she pulls him into a kiss before she pushes him back on the mattress, sliding her body over his.


	2. Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes off where chapter 17 of Lessons in Love ends. With a little overlapping, so it makes more sense. Have fun! ^^

When Johnny wakes, he finds the bed empty. As he sits up he wonders if he just dreamt that Cia came over last night.

But no, that can't be true. If he dreamt it they for sure would have had sex.

Because that's what usually happens in his dreams.

He gets out of the bed and leaves the bedroom.

He finds Cia in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning!" he greets her.

"Good morning!" she replies with a smile. "Now you look a lot better than yesterday."

"Yeah, several hours of sleep actually seem to do wonders."

Cia laughs. "I could have told you, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have listened."

"Probably not," he replies as he walks up to her and places a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll go take a shower before breakfast," he tells her. "And I wouldn't mind some company."

And with that he pulls her into another kiss, a demanding passionate kiss, and when he breaks it, Cia takes a few deep breaths.

"I…," she begins and he loves that she's still a bit breathless.

"I might take you up on that offer," she says.

"Great," he says, wanting to let go of her, but that moment, Cia wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss that is in no way inferior to his kiss from before.

"Change of plans," she says when they have to come up for air. "The shower can wait."

"Couldn't agree more," Johnny replies as he lifts her up. She immediately wraps her legs around his hips

Somehow, he has the feeling that this is going to be one great day.

And this feeling only increases when Cia presses her mouth to his, her tongue hungrily demanding entrance as she lets it glide over his lips.

He all too willingly lets her have her way, and an instant later her tongue is roaming his mouth, brushing against his own tongue so eagerly, he can barely keep up.

And he doesn't really care.

It feels too good!

He only realizes he must have moved when he's forced to stop because Cia bumps against the wall with her back.

It makes them break the kiss, and for a moment they just look into each other's eyes with a little laugh.

Then Cia pulls him into another breathtaking kiss.

When they come up for air, Johnny moves his hands to the hem of Cia's shirt. It's one of his old shirts Cia uses as a nightshirt whenever she stays for the night. So it's easy to get her out of it. It's so loose. For a moment, he's afraid Cia might lose her balance, but with her back against the wall, her legs still wrapped around his hips, it's no problem for her to lift her arms, so he can remove the shirt easily and tosses it to the ground.

He thinks of getting her out of her panties right after that, but decides against it. While he _can't wait_ to feel her naked body against his, while he _can't wait_ to get rid of his boxers, he reminds himself of being patient.

It's the moment an idea forms in his head. The anticipation alone makes him smirk.

"What's so funny?" Cia asks.

"Nothing," he replies before he puts his mouth onto hers, entangling her tongue into another mind-blowing dance.

He presses his body against hers, and he absolutely _loves_ how he can feel her already hard nipples through the soft fur as they brush against his chest.

It only makes him pull her closer to him.

She reacts by wrapping her legs more tightly around his hips which makes it really hard to stick to his plan.

But he manages, somehow.

When they break the kiss, it takes him a few moments to catch his breath, though, but same goes for Cia.

Then he moves back a bit and brings his lips to Cia's chest, his mouth searching for her nipples. And when his tongue finally brushes against her hard, warm nipple, Cia moans.

It sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

So he lets his tongue glide over the nipple a bit more, before he gently takes it into his mouth.

He hears Cia gasp, only to be followed by another moan when he starts sucking her nipple.

Cia moves her hands to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his hair.

She cries out when he gently bites her nipple which sends another pleasant shiver down his spine, a more intense one this time.

Then he moves his attention to Cia's other nipple, and by the time he removes his mouth from it, Cia's breath is coming in pants.

He's pleased with the result, so he moves his one hand to the waistband of her panties.

Cia gets the hint, and unwraps her legs from around his hips.

He likes that she seems a little wobbly on her feet and that she wraps her arms around his neck to get more balance.

He moves his other hand to the waistband of her panties and slides them down until they fall down to Cia's ankles. She brings one leg back around his hips and tosses the panties away with her other foot.

He expected her to bring her other leg back in place around his hips, too, but Cia moves one hand to the waistband of his boxers and lets it glide under the fabric, her fingers feeling for his already half-hard dick.

He draws in a sharp breath when she touches the sensitive flesh.

He has to remind himself again of being patient.

And again, he manages, although he can't help the moans escaping his lips as Cia strokes his dick to full hardness.

Then she grabs the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down until they fall to the floor. He quickly kicks them to the side.

When he's done, Cia wraps her arms around his neck before she slips her other leg around his hips, pressing her lower body against his erection.

Johnny lets one hand slide between her legs, one finger slowly entering her, feeling the hot, wet skin.

Gosh, he _loves_ how wet she is already!

He presses his finger against the hot skin a bit more, making Cia moan loudly.

She lets out a frustrated groan when he lets his finger slide out of her again - only to draw in a sharp breath when he positions his penis at her vagina.

She locks eyes with him, her eyes, her body asking for more, so he pushes inside her - slowly, carefully, and he stops as soon as the tip of his penis is buried.

Cia lets out another groan, trying to pull him closer with her legs, but Johnny brings both his hands to her hips and pins her against the wall.

There, that's where he wanted her.

Cia squirms as much as her position allows it, still trying to get his dick deeper inside her.

It brings a smirk to his face.

"Come on, Johnny!" Cia calls out when he still makes no move to enter her completely.

"What?" Johnny asks. "Am I no fun?"

Cia laughs a dry laugh. "Oh, so this is your revenge?" she asks.

"Maybe," he replies, loving how she's still trying to get more of him inside her.

He lets her wait for a bit longer, then he pushes inside her, slowly, so very slowly, and it feels amazing how her inner walls are clenching around him.

Once he's buried inside her completely, Cia lets out a sigh.

He knows she expects him to thrust into her, so that's what he's _not_ going to do.

Cia hisses when she realizes he lets her wait again.

"Didn't you have enough of your revenge yet?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that yet," he replies. He tried to sound confident and teasing, but his voice is hoarse with lust, and he decides he doesn't care.

He pulls back, slowly, and Cia lets out a whimper.

And then she cries out in pleasure as he thrusts back into her, quickly this time, and then he starts thrusting into her, fast and hard, and Cia's moans turn into cries.

He starts moaning, too, louder with each thrust.

But he knows Cia's body, he knows the signs, he knows she's getting close, and so he stops.

It costs him all his self-control, but he stops.

Cia groans, forming her one hand into a fist and playfully boxing his chest.

"Come on!"

He gives her a little time to calm down before he thrusts into her again. It only takes a few thrusts and she's close again, so again, he stops.

Cia lets out another whimper.

"Do you want me to beg?" she asks, her voice low.

"As tempting as that is," he replies, his voice just as low, "no, not today."

And then he thrusts into her again, faster than before.

Cia cries out, and suddenly, he feels her claws on the skin of his back. She doesn't scratch him - Cia would never do that -, but the feeling of this sharpness against his skin, it makes him go wild.

He picks up even more speed, and then Cia screams.

Her inner walls are pulsating around him, telling him that he's pushed her over the edge.

It only takes him a few more thrusts until he comes with a moan.

He presses his lips to Cia's mouth while he's still emptying deep inside her.

Then he pulls back, his heart hammering in his chest, and smiles at her. Cia returns the smile.

He slowly pulls out of her, and Cia carefully places her feet on the floor.

She keeps her arms around his neck, though, and so he gives her more time. She still seems wobbly on her knees.

Then she presses a quick kiss to his mouth.

"Come," she says, taking his hand into hers. "Let's take a shower. I could really need one."

"Yeah," he replies with a laugh. "Me too."

"Oh, and Johnny," Cia says with a look over her shoulder as she guides him to the bathroom, "this might ask for some revenge."

He grins. "Looking forward to it."

Cia laughs. "You might regret saying that."

"Then I'm looking forward to this, too."

And with that, Cia pulls him into the bathroom and kicks the door shut behind them.


End file.
